Voice applications are becoming increasingly popular, and can be used in diverse applications such as computer support applications, interactive menu systems, information provisioning applications such as airline time tables, etc.
Such voice response systems generally comprise a voice user-interface which includes voice content such as the prompts and information to be played, and logic or code that is able to receive a user's utterance and determine which portion of the voice content to play in response to the utterance.
One technique for developing the voice user-interface is to develop the voice content and the logic in a single step. This results in the voice content being inextricably interwoven with the logic which makes it difficult to change the voice content after creation of the voice application.
Further, in cases where the voice content comprises a large amount of information, structuring the content into a form that can be played by the voice user-interface can be time consuming and tedious.